Vermelho
by Jaana A
Summary: Eu vi o bastante da face da pessoa que eu devia proteger. Então, eu estou satisfeito - uchiha itachi-centered


**hajime kara wakatteta dakara kanashiku wa nai  
**_eu soube desde o começo, então, não estou triste_

Corpos.

Estavam por todos os lados.

Nas ruas. Perto do mercado. O cheiro era de sangue. Por todos os lados. Na escola o cheiro era de sangue. Em casa, enquanto agradeciam a comida, o cheiro era de sangue.

Papai cheirava a sangue.

A criança sonhava com os corpos. Eles estavam pendurados nas ruas, nos postes. Estavam na sua janela, na sua casa. Sujavam sua cama de vermelho. Cheiravam a sangue. Estavam podres.

Papai saia sempre. Beijava-lhe a testa e saía. Mamãe ficava em casa, e o pequeno menino tinha que escutar o pranto dela todas as noites. Ela chorava dentro do quarto. Ele chorava no corredor. Queria abraçá-la e dizer que a amava. Queria abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ia acabar. Mas não podia. A porta estava fechada, e chegar perto da mãe o fazia enjoar. Ela cheirava a dor.

E o medo. Medo que papai nunca voltasse; medo que fosse somente ele e mamãe. E o choro. E a dor. E o vermelho. E o preto.

Luto.

Mas papai sempre voltava. Com um sorriso e um ar cansado. Abraçava os dois. Mamãe chorava nos braços, mas ele não. A criança não chorava. Apenas apertava os dois contra si, e pedia a Deus que papai nunca mais fosse embora. Queria fechar os olhos de todos aqueles mortos.

Queria a paz.

**sukoshizutsu sukoshizutsu kazu wo kazoeru mitai NE  
**_pouco a pouco, pouco a pouco, era como ficar contando os números_

23 de Julho.

Chovia como Itachi nunca tinha visto na vida. Os pingos caíam com força na janela. O vidro rangia. O pai estava na porta e fumava um cigarro.

Os gritos.

O pai lhe olhou com um leve sorriso.

- Você não deu tanta dor à ela. – ele disse, e passou uma das mãos nos cabelos negros e lisos no menino – Você nem ao menos chorou quando nasceu.

E um choro. Forte. Invadiu a casa como um aviso. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do garoto.

O pai entrou no quarto da mãe, e algumas mulheres com sangue nas vestes saíram.

- Você tem um lindo irmãozinho. – disse uma delas, se abaixando na frente de Itachi. O pequenino sorriu para ela e correu para dentro do quarto. Na cama estava sua mamãe. Um sorriso cansado. Os olhos vermelhos. Suor. O lençol sujo de sangue. Ao lado da cama estava papai, com uma mão acariciando os cabelos negros dela. E no seu colo, um embrulho.

Itachi chegou mais perto e não conseguia ver. Subiu em cima da cama e engatinhou para perto da mãe.

- Olhe seu irmãozinho, Itachi. – disse ela sorrindo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Itachi não entendia porque ela chorava. Quando olhou para um pequeno ser no colo de sua mãe, não entendeu o que sentiu, mas definitivamente não era tristeza. Uma estranha chama se ascendeu em seu peito e ele se sentiu feliz como jamais fora. Sorriu para a mãe.

- Ele parece com você, mamãe. – disse ele, sorrindo docemente para a mãe.

- O nome dele é Sasuke. – disse papai – O nome de um grande guerreiro.

Itachi sabia que seria verdade.

**kusaki no kareru iro ga boyake kisetsu no owari ga wakaranai  
**_as cores das plantas mortas estão desfocadas, eu não consigo achar o fim da estação_

Tinha sete anos. O pequeno menino de um dava passos desajeitados pela casa. Os cabelinhos ralos, a carinha redonda, os olhos iguais aos da mãe. As mãozinhas gordinhas se movimentando desajeitadas, e as perninhas se movendo sem coordenação.

Itachi estava sentado no canto da sala apenas observando. Se pudesse pedir algo, pediria pela felicidade do irmão. Se pudesse trocar sua vida pela felicidade de alguém, seria pela dele. Se pudesse criar um mundo perfeito para ele, criaria. Se tivesse o poder. E foi por ele que estudou naquele ano. Era por ele que pintaria seu mundo de vermelho, fétido de sangue, se fosse preciso. Sem sujá-lo.

Um pequeno sorriso no rosto do menino. Sasuke olhava para ele e sorria com a boquinha com dentes crescendo. O pequeno menino começou a andar em sua direção, e com os passinhos desajeitados, embolou-se com seus pés e caiu.

Itachi se levantou e correu até o irmão mais novo. Segurou-lhe no colo e olhou nas orbes negras. Medo no olhar. Ele não podia se machucar. Ele não podia cair. Ele seria um grande guerreiro.

- Você está bem Sasuke? Hein?

O menino apenas o olhou, um pequeno vestígio de choro.

- Não chore, otouto. – disse Itachi, abraçando o irmão – O nii-san sempre vai te pegar.

Era uma promessa.

E ele, mesmo com sete anos, a levaria até o fim.

**ashiato wo nazoru hi wa ashiato wo kiku hi wo yondeiru wa  
**_o dia que traçou pegadas, lê o dia que ouve as pegadas_

Sasuke demorou para dizer suas primeiras palavras. Já tinha dois anos e meio e nunca tinha dito nada, a não ser pequenos grunhidos. O pai já tinha desistido de fazê-lo falar, a mãe continuava numa busca sem esperanças pelas palavras do filho.

Médicos. Curandeiros. Ninguém tinha uma resposta para a criança, a não ser, que ele simplesmente não falava. Alguns diziam que era normal, mas para papai, aquilo era um ultraje.

Sentados na mesa, em silêncio. Itachi se virou para o pequeno irmão e sorriu.

E a voz infantil de Sasuke fez a mãe quase cair em prantos quando disse:

- Nii-san.

**nozomi mo shinai watashi ni ashita wa kaerarenai mono  
**_é óbvio que eu não conseguirei mudar o amanhã se não tiver nenhum desejo_

O jovem andava de cabeça baixa.

Ele sabia. Sabia de tudo.

Os pássaros cantavam, e as pessoas da vila sorriam. Queriam calar os pássaros, queriam apagar os sorrisos.

Queriam que ele traísse sua família.

Queriam que ele traísse sua vila.

Queriam que ele ajudasse a corromper a paz.

Não podiam. Não era o direito deles nem de ninguém. Mas eles o fariam. E tinham o colocado no meio. Tudo que ele queria era a paz.

Tudo que ele queria era viver com os dramas normais de um adolescente. Tudo que ele queria era poder chegar em casa e poder sorrir para o pai, sem se sentir culpado. A voz dos anciões ecoavam em sua cabeça.

"O massacre dos Uchiha". "Motim". "Seu pai como líder". "Dar um fim".

Eles queriam que ele matasse seu clã. Que ele matasse sua família. Disseram que era pelo bem de Konoha. Pelo bem das pessoas que ele tanto apreciava; que ele tanto protegia. Pelo bem do povo. Assim não teriam mortes, não teriam corpos.

Mas ele sabia que era mentira.

Teriam corpos, teria sangue. O vermelho pintaria suas mãos, pelo bem de outras. Ele sozinho. Pelo resto da vida.

Entrou no clã de cabeça abaixo, de certa forma, já se sentia culpado. Apenas e pensar em fazer parte daquilo, não conseguia encará-los. Os barulhos e os risos.

Podia ouvir o barulho de corpos caindo no chão.

- Mãe, cheguei. – disse enquanto entrava na casa, tirando seus sapatos. Foi até a cozinha e a mãe o recebeu com um sorriso. Sentiu seu coração afundar. Preferia que ela o esfaqueasse até a morte.

- Boa tarde, mãe. – disse, tentando não a olhar nos olhos. Seu corpo congelou quando sentiu as mãos de sua mãe em seu rosto. Um beijo na testa. Parecia que queimava.

- Você está pálido, meu filho. – ela disse, o rosto na sua frente. O jovem de cabelos negros não pôde evitar de olhá-la. Os olhos meigos de sua mãe lhe encaravam, com um ar preocupado. Terno. Itachi sentiu suas entranhas se retorcerem.

Imaginou os olhos de sua mãe sem vida. Sua culpa.

Ele retirou as mãos dela e saiu, foi para o jardim. Respirou forte. O ar não entrava. Por um segundo ele tinha quatro anos, o céu era negro, e não existia luar. O medo. Correria. Crianças chorando.

Uma guerra.

Sentiu vontade de abraçar os joelhos como fazia quando era menor. Esquecer o barulho da morte por de trás da janela.

Mas não foi a morte que escutou dessa vez.

- Nii-san! – o pequeno garoto correu até o irmão mais velho – Você prometeu que treinaria comigo hoje.

Itachi olhou para o irmão caçula. Olhou para os cabelos negros, e olhos da mesma cor. Para os bracinhos finos e para o sorriso mais lindo que já viu.

- Hei, nii-san, você está bem? – ele perguntou, e passou uma de suas mãos pequenas no rosto de Itachi. O mais velho fechou os olhos, sentindo o ar voltar a entrar em seus pulmões. Sentindo todo o peso sair de suas costas. Abriu os olhos e viu o sorriso de Sasuke. – Tudo vai acabar bem.

**kusaki ga kareru oto wo tadori kisetsu no owari wo kanjiru  
**_eu sigo o som de plantas mortas e sinto o fim da estação._

"Tudo vai acabar bem, tudo vai acabar bem".

Os olhos arregalados de Shisui lhe perseguiriam por anos. Em sonhos. Quando fechasse os olhos. As mãos rebatiam. Um pedido de perdão não dito silêncio a floresta. Itachi se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo do amigo, a primeira vítima de sua decisão. Não conseguia encarar suas mãos. Sujas. Vermelho.

- Tudo vai acabar bem, Shisui, tudo vai acabar bem.

Seus olhos doíam. Uma lua negra brilhava no céu. Um céu escarlate como o sangue em suas mãos.

Fechou os olhos. O sorriso de Sasuke era a única coisa em sua mente.

- Tudo vai acabar bem.

**hana ga irodzuki sakihokoru goro watashi ni wa nani ga nokoru no  
**_quando as flores desabrocharem, o que vai restar em minhas mãos?_

Encarava o teto.

Branco. Pálido.

Ouviu os sons.

Cantos, pássaros. Pratos. Pés no assoalho.

- O Itachi ainda não acordou?

- Ele voltou muito cansado da missão ontem.

Vozes grossas. Vozes meigas.

E o que lhe deu razão para levantar, voz de criança.

**tsuki ga KAATEN wo tojiru demo taiyou ga watashi wo terasu no  
**_a lua fecha a cortina mas o Sol brilha em mim_

"Às sete".

Eram seis.

Madara o esperaria fora dos portões. Às sete.

Ele teria sua vingança, enquanto Itachi salvaria vidas. Pagando outras pelo preço. Pagando com **sua **vida pelo preço.

"Viva como um criminoso. Fuja daqui."

E ele o faria. Fugiria. Correria. Mas ele tinha uma condição.

"Sasuke. Ele vai viver."

Eles queriam o massacre completo.

O terceiro Hokage não concordava com nada daquilo. Queria que o escutassem. Mas ninguém deu bola para ele. O tempo passou e ele havia falhado na tentativa de reconciliação. Itachi não tinha escolha.

Tinha pedido para o Terceiro Hokage proteger Sasuke, tinha se certificado que ele ficaria bem.

Era o que mais o preocupava naquele momento.

Mas era pelo bem da vila. Pelo bem da paz. Pelo fim de uma guerra já fadada a acontecer.

O cheiro de morangos enchia o quarto. Morangos eram vermelhos. A guerra era vermelho.

Seus olhos eram absurdamente vermelhos.

Itachi sempre detestou vermelho.

- Nii-san, vamos treinar shuriken hoje?

- Hoje não, Sasuke. – Itachi não se atreveu a olhar para Sasuke. Sentia que uma visão do rosto do garoto o faria desmoronar.

- Mas você prometeu, nii-san!

- peça para o papai.

- Mas você é melhor. Até eu sei disso. Por que você nunca faz as coisas comigo? Parece que você me odeia!

Itachi sentiu seu peito se contorcer. Virou-se e viu o irmãozinho na porta, a cabeça baixa. Um rosto de choro.

Não agüentava ver Sasuke chorando.

- Venha cá. – disse ele, o chamando. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto do garoto, e Itachi teve que se controlar para não abraçá-lo. Bateu os dedos na testa da criança, e deu o melhor sorriso que pôde.

- Fica pra próxima, Sasuke. – disse, levantando-se.

E ele realmente esperava poder ter uma próxima.

**hajime kara wakatteta dakara kanashiku wa nai  
**_eu já sabia desde o começo, então, não estou triste_

Matara.

Matara vidas. Matara famílias. Matara seus sentimentos.

- Ele está vindo. – a voz de Madara vinha abafada por de trás da máscara – Eu te espero no portão.

De cima do poste, Itachi viu uma criança correndo. Ela gritava. Ela tinha medo. Fechou os olhos e respirou. Era a hora.

Ao entrar em casa, os pais ajoelhados na sala. Amarrados. As súplicas, o dúvida, a surpresa, o medo. Itachi sentia todos eles. Sentia seu sangue gelar. A mãe lhe lançou um olhar suplicante.

- Itachi, por favor. – ela disse. Itachi fechou os olhos e tirou a espada.

- É pelo bem, mãe. – era o que ele esperava – Me perdoe.

Batidas na porta.

- MÃE! PAI!

- SASUKE, NÃO ABRA A PORTA!

Não foi necessário mais que um golpe,. A mãe caiu no chão, morta. Os olhos meigos não lhe olhariam mais. Ele não sentiria mais o carinho que não pede nada em troca. Ele não sentiria mais as mãos mais macias em seu rosto. Tentou fazer as mãos pararem de tremer.

- A culpa foi sua. – ele disse, olhando nos olhos do pai. O luar era a única fonte de luz e Itachi, pediu a Deus, que não visse vestígio de arrependimentos nos olhos negros do pai. Nos seus olhos. – Me perdoe, pai.

A porta se abriu. Itachi golpeou. O grito da criança abafou o baque de seu pai caindo no chão.

- PAI! MÃE!

O garoto de apenas 13 anos estava escondido nas sombras. Não podia encarar aqueles olhos. Não aqueles pequeninos olhos.

Mas tinha.

Pelo bem dele.

Deixou que a luz banhasse sua face.

- NII-SAN! – Sasuke gritou.

- Irmãozinho tolo...

"Me perdoe".

**me ga same yoru ga owaranakute mo soko ni kagayaku hoshi ga nakute mo  
**_mesmo se eu acordar e a noite não acabar, mesmo se não houver estrelas no céu_

Sasuke chorava. Gritava. Tremia.

Itachi estava morto por dentro.

Repetia palavras frias. Afiadas como uma faca. Feriam o irmão perante seus olhos.

Era uma grande ironia da vida. A pessoa pela qual ele sempre se sacrificara para proteger, era ele que machucava agora. Era ele que lhe tirava tudo.

Queria se matar. Preferia a morte, a ver os olhos chorosos do irmão.

Queria correr até ele, abraçá-lo, pedir perdão. Perguntar aonde doía.

Curar.

Mas o seu corpo fazia o contrário.

- Quando tiver os mesmos olhos que os meus, venha me encontrar.

Correu. Fadando o irmão a uma vida de ódio. Amaldiçoava-se mentalmente. A casa que um dia fora seu lar era deixada para trás. A vida era deixada para trás. Ele estava sendo deixado para trás.

Imagens de dias felizes lhe encheram a mente, e ele se deu ao luxo de se deixar pensar nelas. Tinha as bloqueado todo esse tempo.

"_Você é o meu maior orgulho, Itachi.", dizia o pai, lhe bagunçando os cabelos. Tinha acabado de virar chuunin. _

Sentiu a presença de Sasuke. Ele o perseguia. Despertara o sharingan.

"_Você nasceu numa bela manhã de primavera. Tinhas tantas flores nas árvores, meu filho. Eu sabia que seu destino seria igual ao daquelas flores, encher nossas vidas – minha, e do seu pai – de vida. De amor.", a mãe lhe dizia, enquanto o abraçava. Uma tempestade horrível o fazia chorar._

Kunais foram jogadas, passando raspando em sua bandana. Olhou para o pedaço de pano no chão, e o pegou.

"_Eu quero ser que nem você quando crescer, nii-san. Você é forte, inteligente. E muito bonito." O pequeno o olhava com interesse e então, com inocência, lhe beijou os lábios. "E sua boca é macia também, nii-san."_

Seus olhos ardiam. Seu corpo tremia. Se deixou olhar uma última vez para a criatura que mais amava nesse mundo.

Lágrimas.

**machi wo irodoru akaritachi ga subete kiete mo...  
**_mesmo que as luzes dessa cidade se apagarem_

Sarutobi estava morto.

E ele de volta a Konoha.

Tinha apenas 18 anos, e já era classificado como rank-S. procurado por todos os países e lugares.

E estava de volta a sua cidade.

Por baixo de uma máscara de procurar um garoto loiro, casa de um demônio de nove caldas. Lutou com jounins. Fez sua parte.

Agora eles saberiam que ele estava vivo.

Nenhuma mão seria colocada em seu irmão depois da morte do terceiro.

Agora, em uma cidade afastada, tirava uma criança assustada de seu aposento.

- Você vem conosco, Naruto-kun.

Kisame falava algo sobre cortar as pernas do menino. Ele não se importava com isso. Para ele, sua verdadeira missão já estava cumprida.

Mas algo o fez parar.

Um chakra conhecido, somente mais forte. Ele reconheceria aquele chakra a distâncias.

Ele reconheceria aquele cheiro a distâncias.

- Faz tempo, Sasuke...

- Uchiha Itachi.

As palavras dos outros não o importava. Seu irmão lhe encarava.

Ódio.

Ele gritava.

Ele corria para cima dele.

Palavras de ódio, golpes. Chidori.

Por alguns segundos, Itachi cogitou a idéia de deixá-lo lhe acertar.

Mas ele estava fraco. Não era a hora.

Matou a última parte de seu coração para poder lhe ensinar uma última lição.

E por Deus, como ele estava bonito agora crescido.

**mamoru beki hito no yorokobu kao mo ai shita hito no saigo mo  
**_eu vi o bastante do rosto feliz de quem eu devia proteger, e quem eu amo_

Os olhos. Os olhos não mudaram.

Grandes orbes negras, era uma surpresa que ele ainda conseguia ver inocência nelas.

Também o surpreendia que tudo ia acabar daquela forma.

Anos planejando. O problema de uma doença. Cada detalhe revisado com esmero.

Ele tinha uma saída para todo e qualquer erro.

Mas mesmo assim, não tinha imaginado que seria tão difícil.

Sasuke lutava com tudo de si. Lhe orgulhava até o seu ínfimo ver o irmão forte daquele jeito. Agora ele fazia juz ao seu nome.

Palavras. Mentiras. Teatro. Itachi era um ator horas antes de sua morte.

Era o que se ganhava depois de assassinar seu coração.

Poucos teriam conseguido. Poucos teriam a coragem. Poucos conseguiriam.

Mas o, agora homem, de cabelos longos e negros achava que nunca passara por desafio tão difícil quanto o de agora.

Não, não por causa da luta. Nem dos poderes de seu irmão. Nem por ter que levá-lo até o limite, para então, libertá-lo do selo que o aprisionava.

Mas para resistir a vontade de, mais uma vez, abraçá-lo. Uma última vez. Sentir o corpo do irmão contra o seu e sorrir. Afagar os cabelos negros. Olhar nos olhos que lhe lembravam tanto os de sua mãe. Queria encostar a boca em seu ouvido e dizer que sentia tudo, que tudo que ele fez fora por ele, e somente por ele. Que nunca, ninguém, fora tão importante. Queria beijar-lhe os lábios como um dia, o pequeno, fizera com ele. Com inocência. Com amor. Queria segurar-lhe o rosto e dizer que o amava.

Queria chorar.

Queria sorrir.

De certa forma, se sentia feliz de poder vê-lo de novo. Depois de ano. Ouvir sua voz. Parecia com a do pai. Com a sua. Mas o rosto ainda era o da mãe.

Ele sangrava e cuspia sangue. Já tinha usado os dois de seus maiores jutsus, e estava prestes a usar o terceiro. Cada vez mais a hora estava chegando, e Itachi se sentia extremamente feliz.

Anos de culpa. Anos de fuga. Anos de fingimento. Todos acabariam agora. Pelas mãos da pessoa que ele queria. Das mãos que ele queria.

Orochimaru estava fora de batalha.

Acabou.

A dor em seu corpo era lancinante. Não conseguia ver. Finalmente a cegueira entrou em um estado mais crítico. Mas não viveria para ver as trevas. Para ele Sasuke era apenas um borrão.

Não. Não. Tudo que ele queria era vê-lo. Tudo que ele queria era o rosto do seu irmão perto do seu antes de morrer. Antes de deixar uma vida de sofrimento, para quem sabe, viver em paz.

Tudo que ele sempre quis era a paz.

Nada do fedor. Nada do vermelho.

Itachi detestava o vermelho. E ele estava incrustado em seus olhos.

- meus... meus olhos...

Andava devagar. Suas pernas não obedeciam direito. O rosto do irmão cada vez mais ia entrando em foco. O rosto assustado de seu irmão mais novo. O rosto machucado de seu irmão mais novo. O rosto lindo de seu irmão mais novo.

E ao vê-lo, tão perto de si, Itachi sabia: faria tudo de novo. Faria tudo mil vezes.

Por **ele**, ele morreria quantas vezes ele quisesse.

Esticou os braços, os dedos o procurando. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

Depois de tantos anos, tantos anos... Itachi se sentia imensamente feliz. Sorria. Feliz.

- Desculpe, Sasuke, essa é a última vez.

Os dedos escorreram pelo rosto do irmão, e o escuro finalmente o engoliu.

Itachi esperava que se ele fosse aceito no Paraíso, ele fosse feito de árvores floridas, e um menino com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

**juupun na hodo mitekureta kara mou ii no**  
_então, eu estou satisfeito_

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Porque, sim, eu ainda estou INDIGNADA com a morte dele.

Sim, eu sei, já faz CAPÍTULOS e tudo mais. Eu pouco me importo. Foi o melhor personagem. A história mais tocante. Todo mundo tomou no meio do cu, se vocês querem minha opinião. Mas enfim, eu acho que ele não deve ser esquecido logo e tudo mais. Eu sei, é um personagem, mas porra, eu acompanho essa bosta a TEMPOS, toca! UIHSAUIHSA.

E eu, como uma Itachete – AND FUCKING PROUND OF IT – tinha que fazer minha pequena homenagem. Bow for him now, bitches.

E ah, sure: ele fica super feliz na tumbinha deles se reviewzarem, sabe.

E ah, sure: a música da fic se chama D.L.N, e é da banda The GazettE.


End file.
